ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Sonic Baseball
Mario and Sonic Baseball is a Mario and Sonic sport title for the Nintendo Switch and is the first installment of the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_Baseball_(series) Mario and Sonic Baseball] series, being the first dedicated baseball game in the Mario and Sonic franchise. As with most Mario and Sonic Sports ''titles, it has traditional rules of the sport, but with special, ''Mario and Sonic-themed quirks and mechanics to differentiate itself from the real sport. This includes characters using Star Skill abilities to cause the ball behavior to behave differently; team captain's Star Skill abilities are unique and cause a wide variety of special effects such as attacking outfielders if batting and causing the pitched ball to behave erratically. Characters also have field abilities to differentiate themselves from other teammates. Chemistry is a feature unique to the Mario and Sonic Baseball ''games where players perform differently whether they are neutral, like, or dislike another character they are cooperating with. Additionally, most fields in the game have stage hazards that can affect outfielders such as the Piranha Plants serving as obstacles in Yoshi Park. Aside from the main Exhibition mode, where players can play baseball freely with up to two players, players can participate in a single-player oriented Challenge mode that has them playing as a designated team captain and their preset team and recruiting other captains and team players to face off against Bowser and Dr. Eggman. This game also introduces the Toy Field mode where individual characters play on an interactive baseball field and get coins based on where the ball lands. Finally, players can play in ''Mario and Sonic-themed minigames that have baseball mechanics, such as hitting Bob-ombs to create fireworks or collecting gems in the baseball diamond while avoiding a Chain Chomp. Toy Field and Minigames mode are the only modes that can support up to four players. Cutscenes The game's opening begins with Mario, Sonic, Luigi and Tails playing catch. The four then see a wanted poster featuring Bowser and Eggman on it float from the sky. Elsewhere, Princess Peach, Amy Rose, Yoshi, Silver, Donkey Kong, Vector, Wario and Knuckles all receive the same posters. They then decide for some baseball training. In the match against Amy and Yoshi, Amy makes a home run, much to Yoshi's disappointment. In the match against Shadow & Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong uses his climbing abilities to catch the ball, but he realizes he is right above a Chain Chomp. It tries to attack him, making him drop the ball. Diddy Kong makes a bunt, but Wario goofs around with the ball. Finally, in the match against Sonic and Metal Sonic, Sonic is running for home base for an inside-the-park home run, but Donkey Kong is on the verge of catching it as Peach, Amy, Daisy, Knuckles and Toad look away. Mario then flips on top of him, earning his team a point. When the teams change sides, Metal Sonic makes a home run as he and Waluigi celebrate Metal Sonic's home run and Donkey Kong pounds Wario to the ground while Mario and Sonic's team is getting tired. Then, Cream and Amy throw the ball and Blaze catches the ball, getting Waluigi out. Donkey Kong makes a powerful hit, but Luigi jumps from the edge of the spectator's bleachers, catching it. Mario throws the ball so fast that it catches on fire and Wario misses it. Even the machine that's used to calculate the ball's speed malfunctions. With all three outs, the teams change sides. When Sonic is up to bat, he makes a swing. Then everyone looks in awestruck to where the ball is flying too. It then lands in the spectators' bleachers, making Mario and Sonic earn a home run and with their team winning the game. As everyone celebrates their victory, Bowser and Eggman are shown in the audience with no one noticing, foreshadowing the Challenge Mode. The game's ending plays when Bowser and Eggman's team is finally beaten in Challenge Mode. It begins with Mario and Sonic entering a park at night, with Luigi, Tails, Princess Peach, Amy Rose, Red Toad, Chao, Sticks, and Diddy Kong excited over their arrival. Then Bowser and Eggman confidently arrives for a rematch, with characters such as Wario, Bowser Jr, Metal Sonic and Waluigi as his teammates. After everyone gets to their positions, all prepared for the re-match, Sonic makes the pitch. As the ball is thrown, the camera zooms in the ball, revealing the hidden words on it, "WE LOVE BASEBALL!", then the credits roll. Technique captains Speed captains Power captains Main team players Balance characters Technique characters Speed characters Power characters Alternate team players An asterisk (*) means that character is unlockable. Team Sonic Captains Speed Sonic Shadow Metal Sonic Jet Balance Amy Rose Blaze the Cat Technique Tails Rouge Silver Dr. Eggman Power Knuckles Vector Teams This is a list of teams formed by team captains in Exhibition Mode. One of them is a common team formed by a captain as the teammates is mostly a different character type than the captain's, another one must be formed by using the majority of the captain's character type, and two of them must be formed by putting in the four required characters in the captain's team. The only exceptions are Bowser and Eggman, who needs only three required characters to play on one of his teams. Bolded 'names indicate that the team name returns in ''Mario and Sonic Super Sluggers. Mario *Mario Challengers (Common) *'''Mario Fireballs (Balance Majority) *Mario Sunshines (Luigi, Monty Mole, Pianta, Noki) *Mario All-Stars (Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Daisy) Sonic *Sonic Supers (Common) *Sonic Winds (Speed Majority) *'Sonic Heroes' (Tails, Mario, Shadow, Luigi) *Sonic Surfers (Jet, Luigi, Silver, Dr. Eggman) Jet * Jet Lobsters (Common) * Jet Tsunamis (Speed Majority) * Jet Rogues (Wave, Storm, Waluigi, Rouge) * Jet Rainstorms (Tails, Sonic, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong) Luigi *Luigi Gentlemen (Common) *Luigi Vacuums (Balance Majority) *Luigi Mansioneers (Bowser, Bowser Jr, Boo, King Boo) *Luigi Leapers (Waluigi, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Baby Luigi) Tails *Tails Flyers (Common) *Tails Dragonflies (Technique Majority) * Tails Mechanics (Luigi, Wave, Vector, Eggman) *Tails Outbacks (Diddy Kong, Boo, Mario, Shadow) Peach *Peach Roses (Common) *Peach Dynasties (Technique Majority) *'Peach Monarchs' (Daisy, Toads, Toadsworth, Toadette) *Peach Princesses (Mario, Sonic, Amy, Luigi) Amy *Amy Love Strucks (Common) *Amy Sweethearts (Balance Majority) *'Amy Pikos' (Peach, Blaze, Daisy, Cream) *Amy Cherries (Dixie Kong, Sonic, Red Brido, Blue Toad) Daisy *Daisy Lilies (Common) *Daisy Cupids (Balance Majority) *Daisy Queen Bees (Peach, Dixie Kong, Toadette, Noki) *Daisy Petals (Birdo, Dixie Kong, Wario, Petey Piranha) Blaze *Blaze Purple Flames (Common) *Blaze Tornados (Balance Majority) *'Blaze Gem Flames' (Amy, Silver, Rouge, Cream) *Blaze Dragons (Peach, Birdo, Luigi, Yoshi) Wario *Wario Garlics (Common) *Wario Steakheads (Power Majority) *Wario Greats (Waluigi, King Boo, Magikoopa, Boo, Petey Piranha) *Wario Beasts (Donkey Kong, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Hammer Bro) Shadow * Shadow Blackouts (Common) * Shadow Chaos Sharks (Speed Majority) * Shadow Spiders (Silver, Vector, Rouge, Knuckles) * Shadow Seekers (Boo, King Boo, Silver, Sonic) Waluigi *Waluigi Mystiques (Common) *Waluigi Smart-Alecks (Technique Majority) *Waluigi Flankers (King Boo, Wario, Magikoopa, Dry Bones) *Waluigi Mashers (Mario, Luigi, Boo, Wario) Silver * Silver Triggers (Common) * Silver Lights (Technique Majority) * Silver Yetis (Espio, Omega, Storm, Big) * Silver Snow Storms (Shadow, Rouge, Wave, Eggman) Yoshi *'Yoshi Eggs' (Common) *Yoshi Pineapples (Speed Majority) *Yoshi Islanders (Birdo, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Shy Guy) *Yoshi Cannonballs (Boo, King Boo, Koopa Paratroopa, Paragoomba) Knuckles * Knuckles Power Houses (Common) * Knuckles Treasure Hunters (Power Majority) * Knuckles Masters (Eggman, Tikal, Vector, Omega) * Knuckles Punchers (Luigi, Boo, Shadow, Silver) Rouge * Rouge Pearls (Common) * Rouge Gems (Technique Majority) * Rouge Diamonds (Amy, Peach, Cream, Toadette) * Rouge Emeralds (Tikal, Peach, Blaze, Birdo) Birdo *Birdo Beauties (Common) *Birdo Models (Balance Majority) *'Birdo Bows' (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Blue Toad) *Birdo Fans (Yoshi, Shy Guy, Goomba, Koopa Troopa) Donkey Kong *DK Explorers (Common) *'DK Wild Ones' (Power Majority) *DK Kongs (Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Goomba, Paragoomba, Koopa Troopa, Koopa Paratroopa) *DK Animals (Yoshi, Bowser, Monty Mole, Petey Piranha) Diddy Kong *Diddy Survivors (Common) *Diddy Ninjas (Speed Majority) *Diddy Tails (Yoshi, Birdo, Dixie Kong, Boo) *Diddy Red Caps (Mario, Birdo, Baby Mario, Toadette) Vector * Vector Beaters (Common) * Vector Musicals (Power Majority) * Vector Money Men (Espio, Charmy Bee, Storm, Omega) * Vector Banks (Boo, Mario, Knuckles, Bowser Jr) Bowser *Bowser Flames (Common) *Bowser Blue Shells (Power Majority) *'Bowser Monsters' (Bowser Jr, Dry Bones, Hammer Bro) *Bowser Black Stars (Waluigi, Wario, Petey Piranha, Hammer Bro) Dr. Eggman * Eggman Scrambled Eggs (Common) * Eggman Bombs (Technique Majority) * Eggman Faties (Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, King Boo) * Eggman Breakers (Rouge, Jet, Hammer Bro, Boo) Metal Sonic * Metal Sonic Robots (Common) * Metal Sonic Ghosts (Speed Majority) * Metal Sonic Jerks (Dr. Eggman, Silver, Shadow, Bowser) * Metal Sonic Bulldogs (Hammer Bro, Fire Bro, Ice Bro, Bowser Jr) Bowser Jr. *Jr. Fangs (Common) *Jr. Boomers (Power Majority) *Jr. Crazies (Diddy Kong, Boo, Shy Guy, Goomba) *'Jr. Rookies' (Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi) Chemistry is a unique feature to Mario and Sonic Baseball and its follow-up. Player chemistry emphasizes the relationships between characters. When forming a team, the relationship status between the captain and their teammates affects the number of power stars the team starts with. Additionally, in the game, good chemistry occurs with two friends. When a player throws a ball to their "buddy", the ball travels faster than a normal throw would. Additionally, a player hits better when one of their friends are on base. Examples are Mario, Sonic, Luigi, Tails, Diddy Kong, Sticks, Dixie Kong, and Espio. Good chemistry is symbolized by a musical note. Bad chemistry occurs conversely. When a character throws a ball to a character they dislike, the ball travels more slowly and is sometimes out of line. Bad chemistry is symbolized when a small zigzag line appears next to the players. Examples of bad chemistry include Mario, Sonic, Bowser, Eggman, Luigi, Tails and King Boo. However, bad chemistry only occurs when the characters are fielding, and it does not happen all the time. Items The shop in Challenge Mode. These items can only be bought at the shop in Challenge Mode. Coins are obtained for purchasing items by either defeating Bowser Jr. or Metal Sonic roaming across the map or winning minigames at the stadiums. One-game items The following items last for one game of baseball. * Nice Bat - Lets the player's character get hits more easily. * Power Bat - Increases the power of the character's swings. * Super Ball - Increases the speed of the character's pitches. * Lucky Glove - Increases the Fielding ability of the characters. * Dash Spikes - Makes the characters move faster. * Buddy Emblem - Increases friendship between the team. Normally incompatible characters will become more friendly to their rivals. * Superstar - Increases all stats and boosts friendship. Not available until every other item has been purchased at least once over the course of multiple Challenge Mode playthroughs. Permanent items Once these items are purchased, they never need to be bought again. All of them cost 200 coins and they all do the same thing: give a character the ability to use their special hits and pitches. The difference is that each one powers up just one captain. They become active when the compatible character is on the team. * Red Fireball – Mario * Speed Ball - Sonic * Green Fireball – Luigi * Flying Ball - Tails * Lovely Heart – Princess Peach * Hot Pink Heart - Amy Rose * Pretty Flowers – Princess Daisy * Purple Fireball - Blaze * Carrot Ball - Cream * Glitter Ball - Rouge * Gnarly Garlic – Wario * Chaos Spear Ball - Shadow * Whiskered Eggplant – Waluigi * Future Ball - Silver * Egg – Yoshi * Master Emerald Ball - Knuckles * Pink Egg – Birdo * Music Ball - Vector * King Banana – Donkey Kong * Chimp Banana – Diddy Kong * Bullet Bill – Bowser * Bomb Ball - Dr. Eggman * Jr. Mask – Bowser Jr. * Electric Ball - Metal Sonic One permanent item that does not give a character Special Moves is the Secret Map, which allows access to the Toy Field from Challenge Mode's overworld, therefore letting coins earned in Toy Field carry over to Challenge Mode. The Secret Map only appears if the player has beaten every minigame on the Challenge Mode overworld. Stadiums Toy Field : Main article: Toy Field Toy Field Toy Field is a mode up to four players can participate in a special field. Players take turns hitting pitched balls into a field made up of many spaces. Players earn coins depending on where the ball has landed. The player with the most coins win. Items can be used to either help or deter a player's progress depending if the ball landed on a ? area. Players can also get coins by striking a player out or catching a fly ball. Minigames Minigames are extra games outside of playing regular baseball. They usually feature baseball rules, but with a tweak added to it. Unlike exhibition, up to fours players can participate and players choose single characters instead of constructing a team. All minigames correspond to a stadium, such as Bob-omb Derby to Mario Stadium. Four difficulties are involved, though only one is available in the start for all minigames from easiest to hardest: Mushroom, Flower, Star, and Special. Flower and Star difficulties are simply harder than Mushroom, but Special usually has a tweak to it: players who play Special difficulty sets records if they beat the standard high score of the minigame. When players beat Star difficulty for all minigames, they unlock Grand Prix Mode. Grand Prix mode is basically a collection of all minigames in this order, in Special difficulty: Bob-omb Derby(Mario and Sonic), Heart Hit, Wall Ball, Chain Chomp Sprint, Piranha Panic, Barrel Batter, Egg Pawn Attack and Star Dash. When completed, the player will earn a Grand Prix medal, which is stored in the Records mode. Practice This mode allows players to master and practice the basics of Mario and Sonic Baseball, including batting, pitching, fielding, and base running. The player can also go here to practice against a CPU with any character they choose. Options in the Practice mode include: Batting, Pitching, Baserunning, and Fielding, where the player is given instructions on the category, playing as Mario or Sonic. The last option, Free Play, is where the player can practice the four ways of playing baseball with any character they wish and as long as they want. Records The records for past MVPs. This is where all outcomes of Exhibition, Challenge, Toy Field, and Minigame Mode are stored. The player can navigate through a number of menus to see all the information stored. The following are stored: past MVPs, challenge mode trophies, Grand Prix medals, star statuses, high scores for all minigames in Special difficulty, and high scores for Toy Field Options The options allow the player to modify game settings. Settings include turning on and off music, setting the sound scheme (Mono, Stereo, and Surround), and turning the Controller's Rumble Feature on or off. |} Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Mario and Sonic Baseball.